Magellan
| }} Magellan is the chief warden of Impel Down and the main antagonist of the Impel Down arc. Appearance Magellan is a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. He has a face that resembles a mandrill, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His fingers closely resemble those of the Blue Gorillas. He wears bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head, the latter of which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath those horns, he has short black twintail-styled hair.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 534 and Episode 435, Magellan is seen pulling out his horns and using them as weapons. Overall, Magellan resembles a devil. While most guards wear a white-colored uniform, Magellan wears a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit features more buttons than those of his subordinates. Draped over his right shoulder is a piece of rope. He wears what appears to be the standard cap of Impel Down workers. Twenty years ago, while Magellan was still the vice-chief, he had the same attire as he did today, with the exception of the uniform being tan instead of black, and a green shirt. Personality Magellan's biggest quirk is his severe diarrhea brought upon by his frequent consumption of poisoned food. His Devil Fruit power gives him immunity from actually being poisoned, but it doesn't spare him from diarrhea. As a result, he spends approximately ten hours each day in the bathroom relieving himself and 8 hours sleeping. It has been hinted that he is actually agoraphobic and enjoys dark, enclosed spaces. Though he only performs roughly four hours of duty per day as Warden of Impel Down, he still takes his role quite seriously and does not tolerate the prisoners' bad behavior. As he has permission to execute any one of them he sees fit, he shows no hesitation to drench them in his Hydra's lethal poison, when insulted by prisoners; as what happened on Level 6. Magellan also takes great pride in keeping Impel Down's reputation of being impenetrable and inescapable, and felt personally insulted when Monkey D. Luffy became the first to besmirch that record since Shiki 20 years ago. Even when he is in a near death state Magellan wanted to take responsibility for the Level 6 convicts. Magellan seems to find it amusing whenever someone he doesn't particularly like gets poisoned or suffocated by his powers, evident when he was seen chuckling at Hannyabal after he sighed a poisonous mist at the latter's direction. While he also does not tolerate Hannyabal's poisonous (the actual term used is punned with the word distant) comments he himself is prone to use them against himself. His ruthlessness applies not only to the prisoners, but also to his own men, as seen berating a guard who was accidentally poisoned by his Hydra. He will also not tolerate any of his own men who abuse their power, as he dismissed Shiryuu for killing prisoners for fun and had him jailed in Level 6. Despite the silly aspects of himself, he is an extremely serious combatant, speaking little and never toying with his opponent. Relationships Impel Down He and Hannyabal are often at conflict with each other over Hannyabal's ambitiousness. Often Hannyabal will scold Magellan's behavior as he displays poor qualities as a warden overall, such as falling head over heels for Hancock and her charms. His actions will often invoke Magellan to send poisonous gas in Hannyabal's direction. Out of all his subordinates, Hannyabal is the one most likely to be the target of Magellan's poison. However, despite these conflicts, Magellan recognizes Hannayabal as the only man who would actually be worthy of taking over his place as Chief Warden. Magellan seems to care very little to none for the well beings of his subordinates, especially when it comes to serving his duties as the warden of the place. He shows his ruthlessness by using his poisonous breath to put his subordinates into place, and drench them in the corrosive Hydra when they are in his way of battle, without as much as an apology. Shiryuu, who killed many prisoners for fun, had earned Magellan's fury. Seeing that Impel Down is in its greatest hour of need, Magellan was willing to suspend Shiryuu's death sentence and reluctantly enlisted his assistance. However, this proved to be a mistake, as Shiryuu betrayed the prison, murdering his fellow guards and joining the Blackbeard Pirates. Criminals He has permission to kill any criminal within the walls of Impel Down. He cares little for them and will willingly use extreme measures against them. His tolerance for prisoners runs extremely low. When pushed to react, he covers them in poison and leaves them with no cure. In turn, while most prisoners badmouth Magellan in his presence, they also fear him for his ruthlessness, and in particular, his Hydra technique. Regardless, Magellan does not abuse his privilege of killing prisoners, and discourages his subordinates from doing so. He jailed Shiryuu and sentenced him to death for killing prisoners for fun.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, From Iva's flashback, Magellan was furious with Shiryuu's abuse of authorities. Magellan holds a particular grudge against Monkey D. Luffy, the first man to ever break into Impel Down which is not only a tarnish to the Great Jail's perfect record since Shiki, but also a personal insult to himself as the Chief Warden. This hatred only intensified when Luffy led a large amount of prisoners on an attempted mass-breakout, causing the prison to face one of its greatest crises. Magellan swore that he would not allow Luffy to rescue Ace, nor let him step outside of the prison. Unfortunately for him, this vow was not kept, as Luffy successfully led a mass-breakout army out of the prison, leading Magellan to suffer the ultimate humiliation. To this end, Magellan took his revenge on the prisoner who stayed behind to help Luffy's escape, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Abilities and Powers As the warden of Impel Down, Magellan has full control of the prison. However, because of his constant diarrhea, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. Adding to the fact that he sleeps approximately eight hours per day (And discounting meal times and breaks), he only works for approximately four hours per day doing his job. Nonetheless, he has both the authority and the ability to execute any of the prisoners within Impel Down as he sees fit.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Magellan reminds the rowdy prisoners aroused by Hancock that he has authority to execute them. Even without his Devil Fruit powers Magellan is far stronger than normal humans, as he easily blocked a wax-covered Gomu Gomu no Stamp with one arm, as well as pillars of stone hurled at him by Inazuma with both of his forearms. He pinned down Ace with just one arm. He is also incredibly resistant, as he took many of Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Second attacks straight on and managed to stand back up to continue fighting with no lasting injuries. He also received multiple shots of cannon fire without any resulting injuries. Only Emporio Ivankov managed to wound Magellan's forehead after a short duel, nevertheless he was ultimately defeated by the Chief Warden. Devil Fruit Magellan has eaten the Doku Doku no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate poison. Magellan can produce these poisons in different strength and forms, such as breathing simple minorly toxic gas to put subordinates in place, blowing tear gas-bubbles to stun the opponents, or create an extremely fatal liquid poison. His most infamous technique, one that is well-known to most prisoners within the walls of Impel Down, is a three-headed dragon called the Hydra; the attack is composed of corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve-paralysis and melts the victims at the same time. His Hydra also had the power to easily defeat the Blackbeard Pirates with little to no effort, although Shiryuu stated that the crew had severely underestimated Magellan. Because of the fruit's powers, Magellan is immune to all types of poison. The poison gives the food flavor. However, while he is immune to the poison, the food instead afflicts him with diarrhea. This is a big problem for him since he loves to eat poisoned food. The effects of the Doru Doru no Mi seems to neutralize Magellan's poison, as seen when Mr. 3 blocked an attack with his Candle Wall. Another example is when Mr. 3 fashioned wax armor for Luffy, allowing Luffy to attack Magellan without poisoning himself. This proved to be short-lived, however; a more powerful version of Magellan's poison, "Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment", was used and ate away at the wax armor Luffy was wearing. Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment appears as a gigantic, skeletal-looking demonic beast, and Magellan has stated that the poison used is powerful enough to "destroy Impel Down itself". Not only is the poison more lethal and caustic than Hydra, but it also spreads out from any surface it touches, literally 'infecting' everything including stone. Weapons The ends of Magellan's horns are detachable, and can be worn like boxing gloves over four fingers (his thumbs stick out). The sharp points allow for the weapons to slash and pierce. Magellan can also transmit his poison abilities through the horns and dissolve anything they touch. History Past Twenty years ago, when Kinjishi escaped from his cell and from the great prison, Magellan (who was still Vice-Warden at the time) went to his cell and was shocked to find that Kinjishi had severed his own shackled legs to make the breakout possible. Another incident in the past, Magellan was seen confronting his colleague, Chief Jailer Shiryuu of the Rain, who was killing prisoners of Impel Down for sheer pleasure. After Shiryuu displayed his indifference towards Magellan's objections, and went on a rampage, the Warden decided to strip Shiryuu of his position as Chief Guard and sentence him to Level 6 of the very prison that they both guarded, until his death sentence. Impel Down Arc After relieving himself from a torturous time of diarrhea, Magellan met with Momonga and Boa Hancock.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 528 and Episode 425, Magellan meets with Momonga and Hancock after relieving himself. There he received a report of an intruder running along with Buggy the Clown in Impel Down, but before he could be told who it was, Hancock used her looks to make him take her to Ace immediately. After arriving at level 6, Magellan became irritated with the screams of the prisoners catcalling at Boa Hancock. He used his special attack, the Hydra, and attacked one of the prisoners, stating he has the power and authority to execute all of them on the spot. After Hancock left, Magellan received news about Luffy's infiltration, and Magellan ordered all forces to report to Level 4 to prepare for interception. Magellan was later seen in Level 4 with all his forces to prepare for Luffy's arrival, all the while ordering his troops to pursue. The chief later jumped in front of Luffy and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, intercepting them and preparing for combat. Prior the battle, he explains to Luffy that he's aware of the latter's intent to free Portgas D. Ace, and will not let the pirate have their way. In addition, having broken into Impel Down despite its record of impenetrability is a personal insult to its chief warden. Magellan and Luffy fought on Level 4. During the fight Mr. 2 Bon Kurei tearfully ran away. Magellan recklessly used his powers against Luffy and injured some of his own workers. Despite his advantage in having an armor of corrosive liquid poison, Magellan still received Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka right in the stomach, even though it caused Luffy's skin to burn with poison. However, he still managed to defeat Luffy by overwhelming him with enough poison to kill a normal man. He ordered Luffy to be taken down to the central tower of Level 5. He then went to the passage between Levels 4 and 3 and scolded the person whom he thought was Hannyabal (though in fact it was Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) for supposedly letting Mr. 2 Bon Kurei beat him and escape. He left the "captured" Buggy and Mr. 3 in his care and went away to relieve himself in the bathroom, ordering all men to concentrate on subduing the riot of prisoners at Level 2. Hours later, he is informed of Luffy's disappearance from his cell. Then, hours later, while in the bathroom, Domino tells him it's time to transport Ace. Magellan arrives at Ace's cell, and prepares for the transfer. After receiving a report from Hannyabal that Luffy had penetrated Level 6 with Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, Magellan slammed Ace, who was trying to make an escape to the elevator back to Level 6 after hearing the report as well, to the ground. Magellan expressed surprise that Luffy survived his poison. After handing Ace over to the marines, Magellan traveled down to Level 2 after hearing about another riot to deal with it himself by poisoning nearly all the prisoners, unleashing his powerful Poison Cloud on the whole floor to kill the remaining prisoners and blocking all the exits with poison to prevent them from escaping. He is seen using a Den Den Mushi to tell Hannyabal to hold on at at Level Four and that he will be there himself shortly. Magellan is then seen again on level 4 as he prepares to confront the intruders. Unaware if Shiryuu had fallen by Blackbeard's hand or not, Magellan swiftly poisoned the Shichibukai and his crew, before hoping that Hannyabal would stay alive, so he could become Magellan's successor. Magellan then told Luffy and the company that he would not allow them to escape from Impel Down. As he kept moving up to Level 2, he slaughtered many renegade prisoners, and also managed to defeat Ivankov and Inazuma, before reaching Luffy's group (which had met up with Buggy's and Mr. 3's rebellion force), where his Hydra was stopped by Mr. 3's Candle Wall. Being surprised by Mr. 3's defensive capabilities, he continued attempting to attack but was deadlocked by the wax walls. With Luffy receiving wax armor from Mr. 3, he began to attack Magellan and claimed to feel no toxic damage. Many prisoners collected some wax-shielded cannons as support, firing them directly at Magellan. In an attempt to stop the prisoners from leaving Impel Down, Magellan ordered the Marine ships around the exit to sail away from port. With his Hydra neutralized, Magellan decided to bring out the Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan, which is a devil-like creature composed of his ultimate poison, Kinjite, capable of destroying Impel Down itself if Magellan use it without care. As the wax was no longer effective against the Hell's Judgment, Luffy and his comrades ran for the exit. After using it to chase Luffy and the other escaping prisoners, they reached the exit. With the ships still at a far distance from them, Magellan confidently thought none of them can escape his wrath. However, Iva and Inazuma suddenly burst back out to the surface, and with Iva's Hell Wink, the entire breakout force was launched to the middle of the Calm Belt. They were then picked up by a large school of whale sharks, summoned by Jinbei. Magellan looked at the pack of rescuers with shock and fury, as he suffered the ultimate humiliation of letting the first mass-breakout to ever occur in the history of Impel Down. Quickly taking action to make sure that the prisoners would not escape alive, Magellan ordered the Marine battleships stationed outside to open fire at the one housing the escapees, and that he would board one to eliminate them himself. Although the prisoners were barely able to hold off the oncoming fire, it was only a matter of time until they collided with the Gates of Justice, which they had completely forgotten about until that point. Magellan assured himself that, with the sealed gate, there was nowhere for the pirates to run; however, to his shock as well as the Marines', the Gates began to open, commanded to do so by Magellan himself. Magellan stormed into the control room of Impel Down to discover that Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, in disguise as Magellan, had made the order to open the gates. Shaking with fury, Magellan prepared to take his rage out on Mr. 2, who stated that he has no regrets. Although Magellan was able to take his revenge with one of the many prisoners who attempted an escape, he was still stained with the disgrace of allowing 241 more to escape his grasp. The Blackbeard Pirates, who have been saved by Shiryuu, has managed to free four prisoners from Level 6 to increase their crew strength before leaving Impel Down, meaning that they too managed to elude, or even defeat, Magellan. Post-War Arc After the end of the war at Marineford, Sengoku is informed that Magellan is conscious in an infirmary bed after receiving a severe beating. In spite of being in such bad shape, Magellan claims to want to take the responsibility of recapturing the escaped prisoners, even going as far as to wanting to commit suicide for his failure. Major Battles * Magellan Vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Level 4) * Magellan Vs. Prisoners rioting in Level 2 * Magellan Vs. Blackbeard Pirates (Level 4) * Magellan Vs. Emporio Ivankov (Level 3) * Magellan Vs. Inazuma (Level 2) * Magellan Vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Mr. 3 and prisoners of Impel Down (Level 1) * Magellan Vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (unseen, outcome unknown) * Magellan Vs. Unknown Opponent(s) (was defeated, almost killed) Trivia * His name resembles the name of a famous Portuguese maritime explorer Ferdinand Magellan who was shot in the foot with a poisonous arrow, which ultimately led to his death. * In the anime the prisoners in Level Six like to call Magellan "geri yarō" (下痢野郎, literally translated as "diarrhea rascal" or, more colloquially, "shitty bastard"); the FUNimation translation for this term is "Shit Man". Each is a reference to Magellan's penchant for eating poison soup and thus suffering from diarrhea for ten hours every day. References External Links * Diarrhea - Wikipedia article about the condition that Magellan suffers from * Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil Site Navigation de:Magellan fr:Magellan Category:Human Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Strength users